Luz
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: Ella era su luz y aun asi no pudo hacer algo tan facil. En primer lugar no debería haber salido de la cama esa mañana . Debió quedarse con ella, esperar a que despertase y decirle un "Te amo" por primera vez.


**Pareja: **Rivaille x Petra

**Notas**: Pues. Aquí estoy. Yo de nuevo. Vuelvo con otra traducción. De hecho tengo varias traducciones pendientes por hacer… pero la vocacional me quita todo mi tiempo. A parte el capítulo 22… fue muy deprimente. Bastante… llore cada vez que salía Petra. Yo sé que Rivaille la quería, se denota en su cara. D':

En fin hay que dejar mis traumas de lado. Como dice aquella frase: "Ni al pedo la vida sigue".

En fin. En cuanto a mis dos fic: "Mis recuerdos" y "Errores" los actualizare después… cuando termine mi primer parcial y pueda descansar. En especial me dedicare al de Mis recuerdos ya que no he actualizado este desde hace semanas. Si soy mala, pero que se le va a hacer. Sin más que informar comencemos.

**Nota aún más importante: **Este Fic no me pertenece. La autora legítima de esta historia es **LaraHawke****.** Yo solo tengo permiso de traducirla, solo eso.

Ahora si… comencemos.

* * *

La luz del día se colaba por la ventana despertando a Rivaille. Él se encontró con Petra aun durmiendo plácidamente es sus brazos, por lo cual opto por no moverse, no quería despertarla. _"Es tan hermosa"_, pensó mientras la contemplaba fijamente.

Petra al ser la única mujer de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales, había sido bastante "cuidadora" desde que se unió al Cuerpo de Reconocimiento. Siempre se despertaba antes que todos los demás solo para preparar el desayuno. Al principio al sargento le molesto. Creyó que solo lo hacia por simple presunción, pero con el tiempo lo llego a apreciar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el ya había dejado aquella pared de frialdad que se me había construido por ella.

Cada vez que están juntos, se olvidaba de todos los problemas que tenia. Siempre pensó que su sonrisa y el rubor de sus mejillas era la cosa mas hermosa que hubiera visto en la vida. El sabe a la perfección que su relación no durara por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, nada tan hermoso podía durar mucho en aquel mucho. Pero aun así, optó por tomar la inevitable caída.

Su ensolacion se vio interrumpida por Petra que fue aflojando el agarre que antes tenia en el, esto hizo que el aprovechara la oportunidad para liberarse. Aun así cuidaba de no despertarla, se levanto lentamente de la cama y se vistió en silencio. _"¿Qué estas haciendo Rivaille? Sabias que tenias una expedición hoy y sin embargo te despiertas tarde"_ se rependio a si mismo por dentro. Esto era tan diferente a el.

Ya se había dicho demasiadas veces que no debía actuar como un tonto enamorado, pero allí estaba de nuevo, mirando a aquella chica de cabellera marrón como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando él estaba ajustando las correas de sus piernas, oyó a Petra levantarse de la cama a toda prisa y murmurando un "lo siento" antes de salir de la habitación. _"Espero estar equivocado pero, ¿acaso lloraba?"_ se preguntó para si el pelinegro.

…

Petra se apoyó sobre la puerta mientras sollozaba _"No esperes algo más de él"_, se regañó a sí misma. _"El jamás podrá ponerme en el primer lugar de su lista de prioridades"._ Se limpió algunas de sus lágrimas mientras corría a su habitación. En su camino, se topó accidentalmente con Gunter.

—Petra. ¿Estás llorando? —le preguntó con preocupación.

Al ser la única chica, Gunter y Erd eran como los hermanos mayores que ella nunca tuvo. Cada vez que tenía problemas, ellos eran quienes la apoyaban.

—No. Y-yo no estoy llorando. Es sólo que algunas partículas de polvo se metieron en mis ojos, por lo que los tengo un poco llorosos, eso es todo —dijo con una risa falsa. Después se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. No era buena mintiendo, pero esta vez, ella tomaría el riesgo. Incluso si todo el mundo sabía lo que sentía por el sargento, no quería que todos supieran lo que pasó anoche.

Recordó unirse al Cuerpo de Reconocimiento a la edad de 20. Después de 2 años, fue uno de los cadetes seleccionados por el propio Rivaille para ser parte de su equipo. Después de años de entrenamiento, se convenció a si misma que al fin seria de utilidad para aquel sargento.

Ella sólo quería unirse a su causa. Él, que siempre se le había hablado de cuando tenía 15 años. Que paso a ser un criminal a un héroe aclamado. Él, que le salvó la vida cuando era una niña de 10 años, cuando caminaba sola por un callejón oscuro y fue repentinamente atacada por matones. Él, que se convirtió en su primer amor.

Todavía en lágrimas, se apresuró a cambiarse y ponerse su uniforme. Se lavo la cara y comenzó de nuevo su día como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Decidió escribirle una carta a su mayor, ya que tenía la intención de abandonar el grupo.

…

Mientras ella y Auruo estaban a punto de dar el golpe de muerte a la mujer titán, la criatura volvió a regenerar un ojo y mató Erd. Esto causo que quedara en estado de shock , trató de escapar, aunque no podía apartar los ojos de su compañero caído . _"¡No!"_ Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, perdió la concentración. No oyó a Auruo gritando para que ella escapase, y no vio a la titán ir tras ella.

Lo ultimo que recuerda fue haber sido estrellada contra un árbol, golpeando a si su cabeza contra la parte exterior resistente de este. Su cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza, y en sus oídos sonó un ruido ensordecedor. _"Estoy sorprendida de que todavía este viva"_ pensó. Oyó el grito de Auruo, el también había sido asesinado por la titán. _"Vaya, así es como acaba todo. Lo bueno es que escribí la carta, ya que no seré capaz de decirle adiós en persona"._

…

Cuando Rivaille escuchó un rugido familiar a través de la parte sur del bosque, su sangre comenzó a bombear con más fuerza a través de su cuerpo. _"No, no pude ser..."_ Sus pensamientos corrían por su mente. _"Por favor que ellos no hayan muerto. Por favor, no ellos. Son buena gente, de buen corazón"_, recitó en su mente.

Aunque se negó a reconocer vocalmente lo orgulloso que estaba de su equipo, después de todo, fueron los mejores de su lote, se negaba a pensar que podian haber sido vencidos. Él mismo los escogió, así que ¿por qué iba a dudar de ellos? Aunque a veces eran un poco idiotas, eran útiles e ingeniosos en sus operaciones. Ni una solo vez le fallaron, siempre cumplían con sus expectativas.

En su camino, vio un cuerpo colgado de un árbol . "_No puede ser"_ pensó. Él se desconcertó al ver el cadáver de Gunter colgado boca abajo con la nuca a medio decapitar. _"No, maldición"_ lejos de allí, vio los cadáveres de Erd y de Auruo ensangrentados e extendidos por el suelo. _"No ella no, por favor_", su corazón y su mente no podían aguantar mucho más . _"Por favor, lo suplicó, incluso si es sólo ella la que sigue con vida..."_

Pero su suerte no fue la suficiente, Petra se encontraba torpemente en un árbol con la cabeza mirando hacia él . Esos ojos suyos que una vez lo miraron con amor y adoración ahora lo miraban fijamente, sin brillo, sin vida. No importa lo que hiciera, las lágrimas no inundarían sus ojos. Él los apreciaba a todos pero no podía llorar, aunque su corazón se estuviera rompiendo. Lentamente bajo y aterrizó en el suelo, acuno a Petra en sus brazos. _"No debería haber salido de la cama esta mañana . Debí quedarme contigo y esperar a que despertaras. Debería haberte abrazado y llenarte de besos. Debería haberte dicho, por primera vez, lo mucho que te amaba. Eso eran tan jodidamente simple de hacer..."_

* * *

En fin, supongo que es todo por hoy. Ojala y les hay gustado. Ami me gusto... soy masoquista, bueno no pero, me gusta que la gente escriba de ellos dos.

Saludos, cuídense y juntos superemos la tragedia de que Gunter, Erd, Auruo y Petra se hayan ido.

Me sorprendió entrar y ver varios fic de ellos dos. Parece que ella tenia que morir para que se animaran a escribir de esta pareja ._.

Nos leemos luego.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
